


Miraculous Mini

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Chat is a sweetheart, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marichat, Other, pure fluff, the Balcony scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: A collection of little ficlets.I'll update one day





	1. Marichat+1660. “I think I might be falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm taking a scentence prompt and making a little ficlet. Feel free to request! I'll update this once a week at least!

“I think I might be falling in love with you.” 

The words simply slipped for the cat themed superheroes lips before he could even realize the weight and promise they carried. This startled poor marrinette to the point of choking on the cookie she had been nibbling on while she sat and sketch with chat on her balcony. She certainly hadn't expect that to come from her blonde friend.

Chat noir himself didn't even know why the words suddenly slipped from his lips, maybe it was the fact that it was the first time he'd seen her with her hair down, the city lights dancing off the natural dark blue caused it to look like a halo circled her. 

Maybe it was because his eyes had set to her hands, the same hands that had rubbed softly against each scar, mumbling her worries as she felt each one and made sure they were each heeled completely. 

Maybe it was watching the way she softly bit the cookies she had made from scratch or the kind smile that graced her face as they sat there in their own form of quite.(of corse their form of quite had the city noise and the softest of hums for Marrinette every now and then.) 

maybe it was because this was the first time Adrian-as chat or himself- truly felt relaxed and safe since his mom left. 

 

"-kitty?" Adrian was pulled from his love sick trance by marrinette glaring at him- wait glaring! Oh god, chat had made a mistake, he should've kept quite! Just held on and enjoyed the moment and then he a sputtering love sick fool to plagg later!

"Kitty! You can't confess that you might be in love with someone and then spacing out!" She huffs at him and when chat focused back on her face he realized she was blushing, heavily.

A good sign, right?

"I-" she clears her throat and plays with the sleeve of the blazer she wore, a signature look she had made herself, before attempted to speak again. "I think that I-" she stops for a second time,chewing on her bottom lip before she finally managed to squeak out a, "I think I'm falling for you as well."

The words were music to chats ears.


	2. I'm a mess but I'm blessed to be stuck with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DjWifi + 747.“Is there a word that means afraid and angry at the same time?”

Ayla clutched Nino's arm in a death grip as the two of them tumbled away from the rubble of the falling building that fell victim to the newest akuma's violent and destructive magic.

 

Pressing themselves tight against an abandoned car they both let out the breaths they had been holding. Ayla, ever the reporter, started searching for her phone the moment she caught her breath. She dug in the small purse she had brought with her, cursing softly under her breath as she fumbled with the phone, trying to get the camera up. Ayla was mentally cursing the akuma for doing this on the one night she actually wore heels!

“Is there a word that means afraid and angry at the same time?” Nino grumbles into Ayla's ear, before running a hand through his hair(having figured all the styling he had down was already destroyed, there was no real damage done) and frowning at the dirt already on his rented suit. And even if it was rented, he had paid good money to rent it! He had paid good money for a suit that he was supposed to take pictures in with his friends! Dance with his girlfriend in! Strip out of quickly with his girlfriend in! Not get the rental covered in dirt and stains that most definitely wouldn't be coming out unless the miraculous cure also doubled as a dry cleaners(one can only hope because he's certain that just because there was an akuma, the rental place won't be to keen on damaged goods)

"I haven't a clue Nino, but really, I gotta follow this! I mean look at ladybugs costume! It- it looks like a dress! and chats got a nice suit look going on -of corse not better then yours babe- but this must mean they go to our school! Oh god I have to get marienette to make me that dress! Maybe the formal wear they're wearing beneath it look something like that! Oh my god this could be our biggest clue yet- and look! Ladybugs hair is down! Oh god she looks so good, shit Nino I might go gay for her, sorry baby but let she real here." Ayla was rambling, that spark in her eye was one that Nino learned long ago meant stay out of her way and what ever you do, do not attempt to stop her, because Ayla was on a hunt.

So he simply does what he cans, knowing he's not able to keep up with her but at least he can make her take a few safety precautions.

 

"Heels." Nino holds his hand out and grins as he feels the weights in his hand, step one check. "Kiss." ayla rolls her eyes but places her lips against the others anyways, smiling even though how stupid it was. "And-" ayla is off quickly and Nino sighs standing up. To call out a, "be safe!" As she runs off, his eyes glued to the disappearing form, after hearing his call be shouted back, Nino ducked back to his hiding place, still holding a stupid grin on his face. 

It just had to happen on prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm still gonna do weekly but If I have more then two done at a time I'll add an extra update. Enjoy!


	3. Protect Marrinette Squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No main ship+189. “Who do I need to kill?”

Nino has grown up with Marinette by his side. He knew everything there was to know about her. He knew what made her tick, what made her smile, what brightened her day and what dragged it down. And marrinette knew the same about him. They were a pair that simply clicked.

In return she knew when Nino could use a pick me up from the bakery(Even knew which treats to use depending on his stress levels), and always supported his music career(whether it was listening to a song and telling him she loves it or a simple thumbs up when he looks stressed.)

The two were like super close siblings. (Okay so maybe there was a week or two where Nino was convinced marrinette was his soulmate but then he met Ayla and well, it's safe to say Nino is madly in love with the reporter.) 

In the spans of their long and fruitful friendship(that started when they were only five(they were now both nearing 17!)) Nino has only ever seen mari cry twice! Twice! In 12 years he's only seen her actually, really cry twice. 

Once was when they were seven and some little punk took the hat the young girl had made out of felt during crafts and destroyed it while laughing at her(it's safe to say that Nino got put in time out that day and had gotten a call home seeing as how he punched the kid who had did it, though the next day marrinette and her parents had made him a special lunch as a thank you so it was most defiantly worth it, plus the kid was an ass(a fact that Nino still stood by))

The second time was when they were 13 and akumas were still a pretty new thing. Ayla had almost died and after the attack marrinette had found her and broke down in tears, wrapping her friend in a tight hug and holding on tight while telling the other teen how much of an idiot she was. Marinette hadn't let go till an hour after she stopped crying.

 

With all this information present, it was safe to see why Nino was shocked, worried and more then a little scared when he came across the blue haired teen crying in a school hallway.

He had just been going to the bathroom! He didn't expect to find her in the hallway, hugging her design book and crying, curled around herself, as if trying to shield the world away.

He wasn't too sure what to do exactly, but Nino ended up sitting down beside her, and before he could even ask what was wrong, marrinette handed him the sketch book she had clutched to her chest. She was keeping her face down so he couldn't see the red her face had turn from crying.

Ever so carefully, Nino flipped through the sketches and at first he didn't see what was wrong, they were marrinettes designs as normals, all unique and beautiful, notes filling the margin with terms Nino didn't understand. It was all amazing, until he got to the more recent pages. Prices had crude drawings on them, red marker labeling pieces as "ugly" and "trash" and "ews" when he turned to the very last page his heart nearly broke at the hiccup that came from marinette as she attempted to cover a whimper.

She had shown him this particular design, texted it to him in the middle of the night, claiming inspiration struck and she was just simply in love. It was a gorgeous dress she wanted to make, chat noir inspired, pitch back layering, green lining and sheer sleeves. She had drawn herself as the model, a sign that marrinette really put herself into it. Now most of the design was scribbled in the same red, exing bits out and making comments in the sides, things like "you really think this would work on anyone? Especially you?" 

Nino closed the book softly, placed it on the ground and then gripped marrienttes face gently, forcing her to look at him. 

"Who do I need to kill?"

~extra~

It got him a giggle. She whipped messily at her tears and sniffles, trying to offer a reassuring smile. "It's fine Nino, I mean they're not wrong."

Nino jumps up at that, oh hell no. Hell to the no! No one drags his friend down!

"Okay so I'm really gonna need the name of who to kill beca-"

Nino was cut off by a loud shout and Adrian and Kim dragging a fuming Ayla out of the class room. 

"-if I see you even touch her I'll kill you- I'll- I'll destroy you, you bitch! I'll drag you to hell with me!"

"Alya, please calm down and tell us why you-" Adrian tries to reason with Ayla but then she set eyes on marinette and suddenly the girl brushed the two boys off and practically scooped the bluenette up with a huff. 

Nino joined the group hug, and he could see the content smile on marrinettes face. A start on righting this wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am looking for like a test reader for this series cause I tend to do my writing late at night and I'll miss the spelling for sure. If your interested let me know!!


End file.
